pureblood_boyfriendfandomcom-20200215-history
Kana Takachiho
Kana is one of the main characters in Pureblood Boyfriend. She used to be very good friends with Aki and Eriya when they were children. However, she thought they died in a fire she caused by accident, the thought of which tormented her. Seven years later, she meets Aki again, who first saves her from a 'lunatic' (later revealed to be Shiranui Jin) and then when she gets hit by a truck. She then learns that he is a vampire and that he made her his 'slave' to save her from dying from her injuries. This also makes her his only source of blood, and although he calls her 'food' at first, he is shown to care for her deeply. Kana decides to help him search for the seven 'Stigmas' to save Aki's brother Eriya, not because she's Aki's 'slave' but because she considers both of them important friends. Appearance Kana used to be athletic, but injured her leg. However her injury heals when Aki makes her immortal. She has short pinkish red hair (which used to be long) and green eyes. It is constantly stated that Kana has small breasts, and is even cast as a prince in school play. Even so, some of the characters find her quite attractive. Personality She is very brave, selfless, friendly and caring, and likes to help other people in need. However according to Aki, she is incredibly dense where emotions are concerned. Her bravery and selflessness is demonstrated when she throws herself in front of a truck to push a child out of the way, and when she saves Aki numerous times. However, she seems to have a fear of fire due to her past. Family She has a father that works overseas in Russia. Her mother followed her father to help him out. Her older brother lives in company housing, so it's just her and her cute little brother Masayuki staying at home. Aki says that her little brother and her are nothing alike. He spends most of his time in his room playing around with computers, although he's very caring towards his sister and doesn't like other people bad mouthing her. Relationships Aki Kirito He is Kana's childhood friend for whom she cares deeply. He is a pureblood vampire. He has a twin brother named Eriya that is now "sleeping". It is said that he joined a game to gather the 7 "STIGMA" (marks of power that represent the seven deadly sins) to awaken his brother- he already acquires the STIGMA of 'Pride' before meeting Kana. He made Kana his 'slave' to save her when she nearly died after being hit by a truck, and now Kana is his only food source. He has a fiancée named Tsubaki'in Eve, but it is hinted that he has strong feelings towards Kana. Eriya Kirito He is also a childhood friend of Kana's. He is Aki's twin brother and according to Kana was a handsome boy. When Kana and Eriya were children he asked her to become "his". Jin Shiranui Jin is one of Kana's classmates. Although he doesn't have a very good reputation at school, she calls him a good person. He was inderectly the cause of Kana's leg injury by accidentally starting a fire and distracting her while she was jumping. He blames himself and keeps apologizing to her. He is shown to be very willing to protect her and seems to have feelings for Kana. He is a werewolf and he carries the STIGMA of "Greed". Takachiho Masayuki Masayuki is Kana's fourteen year old brother. She loves him very much and calls him her cute little brother, which embarasses him. However, she didn't know how to talk to him when he locked himself in his room and refused to come out, and asked Aki for help. It is later revealed that Masayuki hacked a school website where bad rumors about Kana were being posted. Kuromido Rie Rie is a good friend of Kana's and they are members of "the going home club" together. Category:Character Category:Female Category:Girl